


If I tell you that you love me will you make me pancakes?

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [7]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Elide talks about weird pregnancy stuff, F/M, soft Lorcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Came from a tumblr prompt same as the title.
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485092
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	If I tell you that you love me will you make me pancakes?

Lorcan was settled in a bed book in his hands, reading. Elide was beside him doing the same, propped up and running her hand over the small but defined bump on her stomach. Lorcan watched her from the corner of eye, smiling a little. He never thought he’d be this lucky.

Elide let out a heavy sigh and closed her book. She reached for Lorcan’s hand and entwined his fingers with her own. When she brought his knuckles to her lips Lorcan looked over. Something mischievous glinted in her eyes as she smiled.

“What?” Lorcan asked.

“If I tell you that I love you,” Elide murmured against his hand, “will you make me pancakes?”

Elide grinned and fluttered her lashes at her husband for good measure.

Lorcan placed his book down on his lap, open to keep his spot. Then he reached for his phone to check the time.

“Love, it’s 9:30,” Lorcan said.

Elide shuffled closer leaning her head on Lorcan’s bicep, staring up at him. She reminded Lorcan of a puppy in that moment.

“But I really need pancakes,” she beseeched him.

“Do you need them or want them?” Lorcan asked.

Elide just gave him a look and pouted her bottom lip just a little.

Lorcan sighed.

And then threw the blanket off.

Lorcan padded out to the kitchen, stretching as he went. He was cracking the first egg into the bowl when he heard some shuffling and Elide appeared book in hand. She sat at the bench while Lorcan mixed.

“Did you know,” Elide said as she opened her book. It was Elide’s pregnancy book so Lorcan wasn’t sure he did want to know, but he didn’t stop her. “That my boobs could start leaking as early as five months? That’s now! I could spring a leak at any moment.”

Lorcan put the pan on the stove. “Milk that early?”

“Well no, it’s not exactly milk. It’s called colostrum. Kind of like pre-milk,” Elide explained.

“It doesn’t freak you out too much? Reading all that?” Lorcan asked as he poured the first pancake into the pan. “The colostrum stuff is nothing. But all the rest of it. Wouldn’t you want to wait a bit?”

Elide shrugged. “I’d rather know as early as I can. Besides, it’s all pretty interesting.”

Lorcan flipped the pancake.

“Like I’ll actually have to deliver the placenta, it’s seems obvious now that I think about it, but it hadn’t occurred to. And it might not happen straight away. It could take like 20 minutes.”

Lorcan nodded, using the spatula to move the thick and fluffy pancake to a plate. Elide shrugged her shoulders excitedly as Lorcan places the plate in front of her, making Lorcan’s mouth spread into a wide grin.

“Peanut butter?” He asked.

“You know it,” Elide replied tearing off a bit of pancake and shoving it in her mouth.

Lorcan grabbed the jar from the cupboard and a knife from the drawer and passed both to Elide.

“I love you,” Elide said as she slathered a pancake in peanut butter.

“Are you talking to me or the food?” Lorcan quipped.

“You, of course my most dearest, kindest, most loving husband,” Elide said just before rolling up her pancake and taking a large bite.

Lorcan poured more batter into the pan. “Is that your way of asking for another pancake.”

Lorcan turned around crossing his arms over his chest. Elide didn’t answer because she had a mouthful of food.

“Maybe,” Elide said around her mouthful.

Lorcan laughed. “Do you mind if I have one first?”

Elide let out an exaggerated sigh. “I suppose that’s alright.”


End file.
